


Make Me Feel Pretty

by Moon_ants



Series: Chenji Cuddles + Other Fluffy Things [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheek Kisses, Chenle feels self conscious about wearing lipstick, Comfort, Fluff, Jisung is not having it, Lipstick Kisses, M/M, Pretty Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys with makeup, femboys, takes place during the candy lab photo shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_ants/pseuds/Moon_ants
Summary: “I mean… you know you’re pretty, right?”Chenle shrugs, enjoying the attention. He knows that response would not be enough to satisfy Jisung.Suddenly, the taller grabs Chenle by the wrist and begins pulling him toward the bathroom where he knows they won’t be watched. He quickly closes the door behind them.“What was that for?” Chenle groans, rubbing his sore wrist that Jisung had been gripping a little too hard.“Sorry, I just…” Jisung breathes. “I just want to prove to you that you’re beautiful.”
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Chenji Cuddles + Other Fluffy Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851073
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	Make Me Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> -Apologizing in advance for any typos- I wrote this at 2 in the morning... Anyway this is based on their CandyLab photo shoot and I just wanted to write a cute little scene of Chenji being shy while wearing lipstick!! Hope you like it :D

Being an idol, Chenle is used to wearing makeup. Whether they’re recording a video, performing on stage, or doing any other activity that requires him to go from “Zhong Chenle” to “NCT Chenle”, he’s used to wearing concealer and highlight and sometimes a little bit of eyeliner to make his eyes pop.

But this is his first time wearing lipstick.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s worn lip GLOSS plenty of times. But there’s something about lipstick that makes him tap his fingers anxiously on the arm of his chair as the makeup artist brings the hot-pink tube closer to his face.

He’s never had a problem with looking feminine. In many ways, he even embraces his feminine side. So why is he so nervous to wear lipstick? The rest of the guys are getting their makeup done at the same time and Chenle wonders if any of them are facing the same dilemma.

He watches tensely as the makeup artist carefully swipes the lipstick over his plush lips. As soon as she moves away, he looks into the mirror in front of him, finally getting a good view of the finished look.

Chenle doesn’t know how to feel. He looks like himself, except… different. His shiny, pink lips stand out on his face, accentuating his high cheekbones and strong jawline. This is a version of himself he’s never seen before and something feels off. His stomach starts to turn and Chenle turns away from his reflection, taking in a deep breath. He just needs a minute to take this in.

Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice that pulls him out of his thoughts.

“Chenle,” the voice calls and Chenle looks up to see Jisung walking toward him, mouth gaping. “Wow you look…”

Chenle’s heart stops and he suddenly feels way too vulnerable in front of his best friend. “...Weird?” He asks, averting his eyes from the other.

“No,” Jisung corrects, stroking Chenle’s cheek before gently tilting his head up to look at him. “You look beautiful.”

Flustered, Chenle keeps his gaze pointed at the ground as his heart nearly beats out of his chest.  
“You don’t mean that,” he giggles shyly.

And when his timid eyes finally meet Jisung’s, he scans the face in front of him. He looks from the younger’s charming round eyes to his cute button nose and finally, Chenle’s eyes land on the boy’s bright red lips. He gulps. 

“Of course I mean it,” Jisung assures him with a sweet smile. In a moment, he becomes aware of Chenle staring right at his lips and all at once, he begins feeling self conscious. “I-I asked for pink but they said I had to do the red one. I know it’s a bit too bold. Maybe I can ask if they’ll make a last minute change. I think Jaemin would probably look better with the red-“

“No!” Chenle exclaims, cutting off Jisung’s rambling. “No, it really suits you Jisung. Please don’t ask them to change it.”

“O-okay I won’t,” he stutters back obediently like the simp he is.

“I mean… at least you look better than me,” Chenle jokes but there’s a hint of sincerity in his tone. Jisung glares at him. 

“Don’t say things like that, Chenle. There’s no way you can actually think that,” Jisung says, raising an eyebrow. “I mean… you know you’re pretty, right?”

Chenle shrugs, enjoying the attention. He knows that response would not be enough to satisfy Jisung.

Suddenly, the taller grabs Chenle by the wrist and begins pulling him toward the bathroom where he knows they won’t be watched. He quickly closes the door behind them. 

“What was that for?” Chenle groans, rubbing his sore wrist that Jisung had been gripping a little too hard.

“Sorry, I just…” Jisung breathes. “I just want to prove to you that you’re beautiful.”

Chenle stares at his best friend, dumbfounded. After a moment, he opens his mouth to say something but he gets cut off by Jisung placing his hands on either side of his head, and leaning in to plant a gentle peck on his cheek. Chenle’s brain goes fuzzy. 

Jisung pulls away, admiring the big, red mark that he’s left and Chenle starts coming back to his senses. 

“Hey, wait a minute,” he cries as he looks in the mirror. “You messed up my makeup, dummy!” 

“No I didn't!” Jisung wipes his thumb softly against the older’s cheek, rubbing the color in. “Look,” he says. “It’s blush!”

Chenle inspects it closer. “Hmm… I suppose it does look like blush. But I only have it on one cheek! I’m all lopsided,” he whines. 

“I can fix that,” Jisung replies, not hesitating before he leans in to place a kiss on the other cheek. Chenle’s heart does a cartwheel and he leans into Jisung’s hand as he rubs his cheek. “Violà!” the taller exclaims, proud of his work.

When Chenle looks into the mirror, his first thought is ‘Whoa, I look good’. Perhaps Jisung’s little ‘addition’ to the look was helpful after all. Then, another thought crosses his mind.

“I appreciate it, Jisung but no one else is wearing blush,” he says, defeated. “I won’t match you guys.”

“We can fix that too,” Jisung says with a sly grin as he leans his cheek toward Chenle in anticipation.

“Oh come on!” Chenle scoffs. “Was this all just a ploy to get me to kiss you?” 

A huge smile spreads across Jisung’s face. “No... not originally,” he replies. “But you’re gonna do it right?”

Chenle rolls his eyes dramatically, but he can’t suppress how the corners of his lips start to curl up at the thought of kissing Jisung. “Fine,” he says and he leans in. He kisses one cheek, then the other. And when he finally pulls away, he thinks Jisung looks extremely cute as he stands, beaming, with Chenle’s hot-pink kisses marking the apples of his cheeks.

“Rub it in for me?” Jisung asks, with a pout.

Chenle giggles. “You are such a brat, Park Jisung,” he says shaking his head in disapproval as he brings his hands up to the boy’s face, tenderly rubbing it in with his thumb.

“All better!” Jisung says, checking himself out in the mirror. “It’s almost time to head back. You ready?”

Chenle doesn’t answer. He swallows hard, face to face with his reflection. 

Jisung softly places his hand on Chenle’s shoulder. “I promise, you look perfect,” he says sincerely. “Let’s go. I’ll be right beside you.”

At those words, Chenle feels more confident than ever. “Okay,” he says, taking a deep breath.

As they head to the photo shoot set, the two walk together, Chenle not-so-subtly grabbing Jisung’s hand as they make their way to meet with the others.

Chenle intertwines their fingers and squeezes hard. When Jisung squeezes back, a warm feeling makes its way up Chenle’s spine, finally settling on his already-pink cheeks. Right then, he decides that no matter what makeup he wears, he feels prettiest when he’s next to Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end <3 Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
